We should do this more often
by Drunk Cat
Summary: OneShot Everyone is at a party and GASP Mouldywart, i mean, Voldemort shows up?


Blahity blah blah im Spot.. I was bored n just felt like writing somethin.. Anywho.. I've always wanted to do something like this.. My friend e-mailed me a story kinda like this.. But I have no idea where she got it. Its... 4:30AM Spot

Harry pushed drunkenly through the crowd in the Gryffindor common room, making his way to a big red couch on the other side of the room, where Ginny and a few Hufflepuffs lay passed out.

He giggled as he prodded the Hufflepuffs awake, one girl gave him a dirty look as he pushed her off the couch and sat down where she had been. He didn't notice.

Harry took another drink from his bottle, and tried to wake Ginny, as she was now the only one left on the couch. After a few unsuccessful attempts, which included him smacking her very hard on the ass, he gave up and called for Hermione.

"HERRRRRRMIEEEEEEEE" he yelled.

A brown haired girl across the room made her way over to the couch and said "yea Harry, whatcha want?"

Harry giggled again and pointed at Ginny, "She won't wake up! Wake er up for me hermie!" he said.

Hermione moved over to Ginny and slapped her lightly on the face "wake up Gin! Couches are for maker-outers not passer-outers! UP!" she said and slapped Ginny harder" Ginny's eyes flew open and she sat up with her hand on her cheek. "What the fuck!" she said, looking from Harry to Hermione in confusion.

Hermione patted Harry on the head "There ya go, have fun!" and walked back into the crowd of people.

The music blared and the stomping of hundreds of dancing peoples feet almost made the floor vibrate.

"DRAKE!" Hermione called over the music, and a blonde haired boy with grey eyes turned and gave her a thumbs up while downing the last of the beer in the beer bong Blaise held over his head.

Normally she couldn't stand him.. But at these parties.. Everybody is your friend, especially those with good connections, like him. And damn if that boy wasn't the only guy she knew who could get hydro, that shit could fuck you up.

Hermione looked at Blaise and then the bong "got any more beer Blaisey?" she asked as she leaned against his shoulder. He nodded as Draco finished the beer and let out a loud belch, "what up Graaanga?"

"Im getting fucked!" she told him. There were a few "Hell yea's" and "Fuck yea's" from the party-goers nearest them. Draco laughed, "Sweet."

"My Turn!" she yelled drunkenly. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco and went to get more beer.

Draco and Blaise re-filled the bong and held it up for Hermione.

Soon, there was a crowd formed as Hermione chugged the whole bong.

"FUCK!" she yelled once she was done. "What the fuck Blaise! That was so not beer..."

Blaise and Draco laughed and hi5'd each other. "We put Firewhisky in it instead" said Blaise.

"Damn, that stuff is strong" Hermione moved closer to Draco "Roll me a fattie Drake!"

He laughed again and pulled Hermione away from the crowd into a corner and pulled a little bag out of his robe pocket. He fiddled around with the bag for a minute, then put the bag back in his pocket. He handed Hermione the joint and lit it up. She took a hit and passed it back to Draco.

A while later...

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Ron are all sitting in a circle, passing around another fattie, when suddenly.. Lord Mouldywart, I mean, Voldemort came through the Portrait hole.

When he spotted them he came toward them and sat down between Harry and Blaise. "Your late" said Harry as he took a long drag.

"I know, I got held up" Voldemort said as Harry passed him the joint.

Hermione lay her head in Draco's lap and looked up at Voldemort "Heeeey ol' Voldie, how's it hangin?"

"A little to the left" he replied as he reached over the circle and did the "secret" handshake with her.

Everyone laughed because they were all stoned out of their minds.

"What do you call being drunk and high at the same time?" asked Hermione.

They all looked very puzzled for a second, and then Draco yelled "DRIGH!"

"We're all fuckin drigh!" Hermione stated, nodding her head.

Ron gave her a look that only a person who was really fucked up could, "Damn straight we're drigh."

A few minutes later, the weed was gone, and Draco was getting up to go dance, he pulled Hermione over to the dance floor. Some random techno music was playing, and Hermione and Draco started swingin their hips to the beat, and doing very dirty things to each other.

When they both got tired of dancing, Draco stumbled to the bar to get more butterbeer, and Hermione made her way to the big red couch. Ginny was there with Harry, Neville and Seamus, who were all looking at a magazine. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and looked over at Neville and Seamus.

"Whatcha doin?"she asked them.

Neville quickly hid the magazine behind him, it was obviously something he didn't want her to see, but she was to fucked to care, so she sat back and looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked puzzled, as if deep in thought, "did you slap me?"

Hermione looked startled and thought back "I think so."

"It hurt" stated Ginny.

"Im sorry" answered Hermione.

Harry looked over at them casually and said, "why don't you two kiss and make up?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a second and then Ginny. "Good idea" she said, and a moment later she and Ginny were making out on the couch, their hands disappearing into each others robes.

Draco came back and looked at Hermione and Ginny. "When did this happen?" he asked Harry, who just nodded, staring transfixed at the two girls.

Draco grinned and set down the bottles of butterbeer on the table. A second later he was between the two girls, and all four of their hands were disappearing into his robes.

Seamus sighed and looked enviously at Draco "why didn't I think of that?" he asked.

Not wanting to disturb them, Harry, and Seamus got up and moved to the dance floor. They found Ron and Dean dancing with a few random girls and joined them.

Suddenly! Lord Voldemort jumped up onto the bar and yelled "COSTUME PARTY!" everybody let out a cheer and with a complicated swish of his wand, Voldie charmed everybody into random costumes.

Hermione appeared behind them wearing a dominatrix outfit, she looked very provocative, and began dancing to Britney Spears.

Several guys around her started dancing with her, but then Draco showed up, he was wearing a very tight pair of leather pants, his chest was bare, and his hair was spiked up so he looked like a punk rocker.

He pulled Hermione away from all of the guys and said, "Keep away from my woman."

Hermione laughed as only she could and began grinding up on Draco.

By the time the song had ended, Hermione had Draco moaning.

Up on the bar, Voldemort was doing the robot, and everyone was cheering him on.

"We should have these parties more often!" yelled Hermione, over the cheering.

Harry, Ron and Draco all looked at her funny, "Hermione" said Harry, "we have a party every night."

A while later...

The party had died down, and passed-out people were everywhere.

Hermione and Draco were making out against a wall and Harry and Ginny were dry humping on the floor along with a few other people.

Hermione led Draco up to her bedroom. Where they had Hot kinky sex.. And didn't remember a thing in the morning when they woke up naked in bed together...

"Well" said Voldie as he swayed unsteadily on the bar, "Thats what you get for being drigh.."

And he passed out.

Like it? Think its stupid.. So do I, just remember.. Im really tired and kinda tipsy.. So if u think it would be a better story if I edited it.. Or made it flow more.. Say so.. Review.. You don't have to.. But it would be nice.. Spot (PS Review if you want a sequel.. i do need ideas though.. i think)


End file.
